


Kili Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Kili/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Kili Relationship Headcanons

• you’d meet that evening your father Bilbo involutarily hosted a group of dwarves  
• the moment he saw you, he thought you were a drop dead gorgeous young woman.  
• It didn’t take long for him to realize you were his one  
• and like the confident dwarf he is, he immediately came up to you to make your acquaintance  
• It wasn’t difficult to figure out something was going on  
• his constant complements  
• his constant flirty remarks  
• so what you did was plain and simple  
• you kissed him  
• causing him to blush  
• and slightly feel embarrassed about the whole situation  
• from that point on you’d be courting  
• at night you’d be laying together, he’ll be laying on his back, and he’ll pull you close to his side, your head and hand laying on his chest  
• whenever you both had a moment to yourself he’d shower you with kisses  
• from time to time, they’d be passionate and heated kisses  
• though they weren’t restricted to private moments  
• kili would be all about pda, cause he loves to show people that you’re his  
• which is also he tends to get jealous a lot, not that you mind  
• jealous kili is hot af


End file.
